


Дорогой скрипачей

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood, Лазарчук Андрей и Успенский Михаил «Посмотри в глаза чудовищ»
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то давно один молодой судовой врач, сам того не подозревая, изменил свою судьбу и подарил жизнь тем, кого на самом деле не должно было существовать на самом деле. Теперь ему с помощью Николая Степановича Гумилева приходится столкнуться с последствиями. </p><p>Изначально писалось по стихотворению Н. Гумилёва «Волшебная скрипка», но потом выросло во что-то более крупное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Мозг сейчас работал как никогда быстро и четко, отметая один вариант за другим. Если бы он принял прозвучавшее парой часов раньше предложение, у него бы оставался шанс. Но, как и два часа назад, выбор оставался прежним: или он, или Джон, Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон. Одна часть этого уравнения выживет, вторая умрет. Жить без Джона и остальных Шерлок эгоистично не хотел, так что вывод напрашивался сам собой.  
Он поднялся на бордюр, оглядывая улицу внизу в последней попытке найти хоть что-то полезное. Дальше тянуть было небезопасно, встревоженные долгим отсутствием Мориарти снайперы могли начать свою работу в любой момент. Шерлок досадливо тряхнул волосами и в ту же секунду замер, напряженно вглядываясь вниз. Он стоял у киоска с газетами, это был он, совершенно точно! Серое пальто, по-военному выпрямленная спина, черный кейс в руке, и даже отсюда видно, как тщательно на пробор расчесаны волосы над высоким лбом. Человек в пальто поднял голову, глядя на Шерлока в упор, и опустил свободную руку в карман пальто. Шерлок автоматически повторил его движение и стиснул зубы, подавляя желание выругаться. В кармане, неизвестно как там оказавшаяся, лежала та самая капсула кроваво-красного цвета, от которой он недавно отказался. Это было больно. Это было унизительно. Шерлок даже на секунду зажмурился, чтобы перенести острый укол стыда, а когда открыл глаза, судорожно вдыхая, человека в сером плаще на улице уже не было. Телефон в кармане дернулся. «Выпей пилюлю, Шерлок Холмс! Хоть раз сделай то, что тебе сказано! Не будь упрямым мальчишкой!»  
Шерлок несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, медленно и с удовольствием удалил сообщение, а затем положил капсулу в рот, раскусывая пополам и с отвращением прожевывая. Вкуса у нее практически не было.  
Через пять минут внизу предсказуемо остановилось такси, из которого вышел Джон. Шерлок еще раз набрал полную грудь воздуха и нажал кнопку «Вызов» на телефоне.  
\- Джон, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. – Повернись и иди туда, откуда пришел.


	2. Глава 1

_А тени будущего горя_  
 _Блуждают вкруг меня, виясь,_  
 _И жизнь вокруг кипит, как море,_  
 _Из берегов своих стремясь._  
 **А. Блок**

Как и предполагалось, на вокзале Паддингтон Николай Степанович оказался в девять часов утра. У касс его ждал нервный штатский с суетливым лицом и покрасневшими на холоде пальцами.  
\- Вот он, возьмите, пожалуйста, - штатский торопливо сунул ему в руки кейс черной кожи и сбежал, опасливо оглядываясь через шаг. Николай Степанович приоткрыл кейс и хмыкнул – ему приготовили даже билеты на поезд. Интересно, чего себе навоображал несчастный штатский, что уходил, явственно пригибаясь к земле и едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не бежать зигзагом? Некоторые организации совершенно не заботятся о сохранении душевного равновесия своих курьеров. Или же некоторые чины в этих некоторых организациях чересчур впечатлительны. Николаю Степановичу и прежде, во времена существования Пятого Рима, приходилось сталкиваться с излишней подозрительностью государственных служб, но за британской МИ-6 подобной замешанной на суевериях опаски до сих пор не водилось. Впрочем, после наступления нового тысячелетия на нашей планете слишком многое изменилось…  
Под сводчатым потолком мягко пробили куранты, и под воркование нежного женского голоса Николай Степанович зашагал по пестрым плитам платформы №1. Как и почти двадцать лет назад он чуть сбавил шаг у памятника, и неприятное чувство _déjà vu_ заставило его на секунду напрячься.  
\- Пиши мне, милая Аника, - пробормотал он себе под нос, чтобы справиться с неловкостью, и заставил себя отвернуться от памятника. Неприятное чувство постепенно рассеивалось, становясь все слабее с каждым шагом, но вместо него появилось дикое ощущение того, что бронзовый солдат поднял голову от читаемого письма и сейчас сверлит немигающим черным взглядом затылок. Захотелось тут же перейти на бег, как тому несчастному курьеру у касс, но Николай Степанович только упрямо наклонил голову и снова пробормотал сквозь зубы:  
\- Пиши мне…  
Уже в вагоне, в мягком кресле у окна, с дипломатом в багажной сетке и пальто, аккуратно помещенным на плечики купейной вешалки, Николай Степанович позволил себе вспомнить о том эпизоде, что имел место быть на этой же самой платформе много лет назад.  
***

 **На утре памяти неверной.**  
 _(Лондон, 1913, декабрь)_  
\- Тут постоянно что-то перестраивают, - сказал Артур, заметив мой взгляд в сторону затянувших соседнюю платформу лесов, - Лет десять все строят и строят. И непонятно, когда закончат.  
Я передвинул ногой баул, и мимо с грохотом прокатилась тележка носильщика. Следом за ним семенила под руку с пузатым джентльменом неимоверная красавица под вуалеткой, я невольно проводил ее взглядом и убрал во внутренний карман перечитываемое в который раз письмо.  
\- Вы все это время провели в Лондоне? – спросил я, не особенно надеясь на правдивый ответ.  
Артур улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Я редко сижу на одном месте, хотя в моем возрасте уже было бы пора остепениться. То там, то здесь… Кстати, что вы собираетесь делать в ближайшие три года?  
Я пожал плечами в ответ на столь необычный вопрос.  
\- Писать. Путешествовать. Жить.  
В самом деле, не рассказывать же этому бродяге о наших диспутах, о журнале, о вечных спорах и вечерах, о маме, об Оле, об Ане, обо всем, что составляет мою запутанную и ставшую совсем неузнаваемой жизнь. Не то, что бы он не понял, просто, казалось, что этот человек, круглолицый и здоровый, увлеченный и бесшабашный, настолько далек от нас всех, тусклых, выполосканных северными дождями, ищущими вымученные рифмы для вымученных чувств, что иногда, когда мы в очередной раз встречаемся в Джибути, в Харраре, в Париже или, как сейчас, в Лондоне, совсем не хочется говорить о России, иногда мнится даже, что ее и вовсе нет, только полузабытые бледные сны, в которых нет сокровенной тайны, одна _nostalgie_.  
Секунду помедлив и нахмурившись, словно решившись на что-то, Артур негромко сказал:  
\- Мне кажется, вам не стоит возвращаться в Россию. Ник, а хотите, отправимся вместе в такую даль, что вам и не снилось? Все эти охоты на леопардов и укрощение негров… Честное слово, вы даже не представляете, насколько интересней мир за пределами того, что вам известно.  
У меня в горле встал ком. Почему-то я сразу же поверил в его слова. И в то, что он может отвести меня гораздо дальше привычных маршрутов, и в то, что лучше мне не возвращаться. Мне показалось, что на меня смотрит, смущенно отводя глаза, моя смерть – белозубая и отчаянно смелая, веселая и бесшабашная – такая смерть, которой не обидно умереть.  
\- У меня есть супруга и сын. – солгал я, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, и Артур посмотрел на меня с грустью. А потом снова улыбнулся, стирая с лица малейший намек на мрачное предсказание, только что прозвучавшее в морозном воздухе зимнего Лондона. Мы говорили о каких-то незначимых мелочах, дожидаясь подачи вагона, а я рассматривал моего давнего знакомца, пытаясь понять, что за тайну он в себе хранит. В том, что тайна существует, я ни секунды не сомневался, и в том, что Артуру каким-то образом известна моя дальнейшая судьба, тоже. Не буквальное, но такое явное предречение смерти возбудило во мне извращенное любопытство и почти забытую уже упоительную тоску… К сожалению, тогда мне и в голову не могло прийти, что речь шла о чем-то больше и страшнее, чем просто моя смерть.  
Мы расстались тогда на платформе и не встречались еще много лет с тем, чтобы в августе двадцать третьего столкнуться снова в Лондоне, на улице Бейкер, в квартире во втором этаже небольшого городского дома.  
***

На площади Роальда Даля было немноголюдно. Утренний пар от залива стелился по гранитным плитам разреженным туманом, в воздухе пахло йодом и озоном, белесо-палевое небо плыло над Кардиффом вместе с крикливыми чайками и нитяными, почти невидимыми облаками, разрезанное надвое блистающим монументом. Холодная серая вода катилась вниз по зеркалам, мелкая мокрая пыль висела в воздухе и оседала на пальто, на гладкий бок кейса, на моментально намокнувшую папиросную бумагу.  
Докурив сигарету, Николай Степанович неторопливым шагом дошел до дверей туристического информационного центра и вошел внутрь. Слабо звякнул колокольчик, и из-за стойки ему навстречу поднялся приветливо улыбающийся молодой джентльмен.  
\- Чем могу быть полезен, мистер?.. – с ужасающим акцентом спросил он, и Николай Степанович решительно водрузил кейс на стойку.  
\- Гумилев, - ответил он на вопросительную интонацию служащего и добавил, глядя в его моментально потемневшие глаза, - Передайте сэру Артуру, что его хочет видеть Николай Гумилев.  
***

 **Все, которых я очеловечил...**  
 _(Лондон, 1995, сентябрь)_  
Он перехватил меня у самого вагона – высокий, полный, выглядящий значительно старше своего возраста, ведь, насколько я помнил, было ему не более двадцати пяти.  
\- Мистер Холмс, - сказал я обреченно, разворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Смотрю, вы получили мое сообщение, - неприятно улыбнулся молодой человек, истекая сладостью и насквозь фальшивым доброжелательством. – Рад познакомиться, мистер Гумилев.  
Вероятно, я как-то очень сильно изменился в лице, что в глазах Холмса что-то мигнуло, и он отступил на шаг, так и не дождавшись рукопожатия.  
\- Не советую, - проскрежетал я, плохо сам себя слыша. – Какие бы завиральные идеи вам не пришли в голову...  
\- Бросьте, - сказал Холмс, и фальшивая улыбка стекла с него, как горсть воды. – Я не собираюсь вам угрожать. Я только хочу узнать, с какой целью было сделано вами то, что сделано.  
Мне потребовалось не менее половины минуты, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- С целью помощи другу, мистер Холмс. И только. Не знаю, как вы себе представляете и объясняете произошедшее, да и не хочу знать. Просто имейте в виду, что с моей стороны ни вам, ни вашему брату ничего не угрожает. По крайней мере пока.  
\- Был счастлив это узнать, - ответил мне Холмс после некоторой паузы и снова отступил на шаг. – В таком случае не смею задерживать.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Доброго пути.  
Заходя в вагон я понадеялся, что Холмсу хватит ума на то, чтобы до Кардиффа я доехал без приключений. К моему облегчению Майкрофт Холмс оказался совсем не глупым человеком. В дальнейшем это сослужило ему хорошую службу.


	3. Глава 2

_…Сердито лепятся капризные Медузы,  
Как плуги брошены, ржавеют якоря -  
И вот разорваны трех измерений узы  
И открываются всемирные моря!  
 **О. Мандельштам**_

Конторка у господина Дойла оказалась занятная. Николай Степанович прошел по настилу из рубчатого металла, прикрывавшему не самого опрятного вида бассейн, огляделся, задрав голову к уходящим ввысь конструкциям.  
\- Здесь немного сыровато, - извиняясь, улыбнулся Артур и развел руками. - Но в определенном смысле уютно.  
Николай Степанович сдержанно кивнул. Взгляды сотрудников – двух молодых девушек и двух юношей неопределенного возраста – скользили по нему с таким настороженным нетерпением, что будь он человеком более впечатлительным, у него обязательно зачесалось бы под лопаткой.  
\- Впрочем, - проницательно заметил Артур, - вряд ли ты приехал ко мне, чтобы любоваться местной архитектурой. Прошу в кабинет.  
\- Звучит немного угрожающе от доктора, - улыбнулся Николай Степанович, и Артур с готовностью улыбнулся тоже.  
\- Какой уж я теперь доктор, - отмахнулся он. – Этому миру не нужны хирурги.  
\- Кто же ему нужен? – полюбопытствовал Николай Степанович, садясь в предложенное кресло.  
Артур улыбнулся и бросил короткий ласкающий взгляд в угол кабинета, где громоздились неясного назначения предметы.  
\- Хороший терапевт, я полагаю.  
\- И что же, есть такой на примете?  
Артур от души рассмеялся.  
\- Есть, но часы приема у него уж чересчур нерегулярные.  
Николай Степанович с интересом поднял бровь, но Артур отчего-то уже утратил все свое веселье и сел за стол, складывая руки на полированном светлом дереве и наклоняясь вперед.  
\- Ну что же, рассказывай. Полагаю, дело серьезное?  
Николай Степанович на секунду прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
\- Более чем. Скрипка замолкает.  
Артур побледнел, откидываясь в своем кресле.  
\- Моя скрипка? – спросил он с болью в голосе. – Уже?  
Николай Степанович, не говоря ни слова, открыл кейс.  
***

 **На утре памяти неверной.**  
 _(Лондон, 1923, август)_  
\- Ах, как рад я, мой друг, что с вами все оказалось хорошо! – сказал тогда Артур, сердечно пожимая мне руку.  
\- А вы тоже хороши, - заметил я, улыбаясь. – Ни словом не обмолвились, столько тайн и загадок!  
\- Но ведь я не имел права непосвященному…  
\- Полно, полно, - брюзгливо перебил нас Яков Вилимович. – После будете радоваться счастливой встрече, сейчас у нас есть дело, выполнение которого неотложно.  
Артур почтительно кивнул и отступил в тень. В маленькой гостиной горели свечи, не обычные и не черные, особенные свечи красного цвета, отбрасывающие кровавые отблески на артефакты, разложенные на стоящем в середине комнаты столе. Артефактов было три: исписанный вкривь и вкось свиток из материала, напоминающего грубо выделанную бумагу, длинная железная спица и поблескивающая новым лаком скрипка.  
\- Попрошу ваш револьвер, доктор, - скрипучим голосом потребовал Брюс, и Артур выложил на угол стола лязгнувшее черной сталью оружие.  
\- Ваше перо, поручик, - продолжил Яков Вилимович, и я положил на противоположный угол писчее перо, с неоттертым от чернил кончиком. Было важно, чтобы перо уже использовалось, и использовалось для писания в нарочитой тетради. Вероятно, и у револьвера была своя собственная история, но ее я не знал. Я вообще только в самых общих чертах представлял себе подробности свершаемого обряда, поскольку большего знать мне было не положено. Подозреваю, что и давний знакомец мой осведомлен был не дальше своей партии в этой сложной пьесе, но зато свои роли каждый из нас помнил хорошо.  
Что было дальше?   
И без того темная комната медленно погрузилась во мрак, красные свечи освещали лишь наши лица. Брюс читал из свитка, и мерный рокот его голоса поднимался к потолку, клубясь багровым облаком над нашими головами. В означенный миг между свитком, спицей и скрипкой полыхнуло пламя, и Брюс, вскрикнув, быстро вытащил из него наполовину обуглившийся листок, бросил его под ноги, вытащил следующий, почти полностью почерневший, и отправил его вслед за первым. Затем пламя, поднимающееся от расставленных по периметру стола свечей, вытянулось вверх и стало клониться к центру стола, пока огненные лучи не соприкоснулось друг с другом, образуя пылающую клетку с заключенными в ней артефактами и бьющимся между ними пламенем. Этот магический огонь то разгорался, то потухал почти полностью, а Брюс все читал, хотя письмена на свитке было уже не различить за огненным частоколом. Внезапно срединный огонь потек и метнулся к моему углу стола, с сухим треском пожирая перо, и Артур глухо вскрикнул. Почти в то же мгновение Брюс недрогнувшей рукой вынул из пылающей клети железный прут и вонзил его в грудь моего друга. Артур покачнулся и упал, и я чуть не упал вместе с ним от силы сопереживания и явственно ощутимых пут, которые нас связали на время обряда. Тут же погасли свечи и затух магический огонь, комната погрузилась в беспросветную темноту, и я, не выдержав потрясения, медленно опустился на колени у тела Артура.  
\- Пожалуй, так, - буднично произнес Яков Вилимович, чиркая колесиком зажигалки. Неровный свет озарил его усталое лицо, когда он наклонился ко мне.  
\- Да помогите же, - сказал он нетерпеливо, и я, опомнившись, поднялся и помог ему перенести тело Артура на диван.  
\- И зажгите свечи. Обычные, Николай Степанович. Если не хотите ненароком призвать сюда какого-нибудь любопытного демона Ада.  
Я хотел возразить ему, что красные свечи совершенно точно не годятся для призыва даже самого незначительного демона, но один взгляд в сторону бездыханного тела на диване погасил во мне желание спорить. Я подобрал с пола обугленные листы и рассеянно сунул их в карман, не разглядывая. Окровавленную спицу мне пришлось обжечь на огне свечи, после чего она отправилась в камин. Туда же я ссыпал и пепел от свитка. На столе осталась только скрипка. Попавшие на ее блестящий бок капли крови жадно впитывались в древесину не смотря на лакировку, и очень быстро на темной поверхности не осталось и следа от страшных пятен.  
Мы сели у импровизированной постели нашего друга и принялись ждать. Очнулся Артур только на утро, и первым словом, что мы от него услышали, было: «Темно».  
***

 **Все, которых я очеловечил…**  
 _(Гармсер, 2008, май)_  
\- Темно, как у негра в жопе, - пробормотал Тигран, яростно чиркая зажигалкой. – Понаворотили тут… Миротворцы хуевы…  
Я был вынужден с ним согласиться, понаворочено и правда было чересчур для одной не самой большой деревеньки. Плотная убитая глина под ногами то и дело проваливалась ямами, щетинилась обрывками колючей проволоки, какими-то обломками и ошметками, сухими, твердыми и острыми от своей твердости комьями земли. Тигран уже пару раз навернулся, пропорол рукав камуфляжной куртки о какую-то дрянь и теперь шипел сквозь зубы ругательства по-армянски.  
Честно говоря, то, за чем мы сюда пришли, могло подождать, как ждало уже сотни лет. Не от смерти и даже не для жизни оказались мы в этом забытом всеми богами месте, а ведь ситуация была анекдотичной до нелепости. Даже строго блюдущий субординацию Тигран, выслушав меня, только глаза округлил и высказался от души, а потом прибавил:  
\- Прости, командир, но вот только у нас такое бывает. Расскажи кому – не поверят.  
\- А ты не рассказывай, - посоветовал я сухо, сам борясь с желанием по-детски хихикнуть.  
А дело было в том, что Брюс то ли по наитию, то ли от хандры впервые за множество лет включил телевизор. Посмотрел минут пять новости, а затем обернулся ко мне с крайне смущенным видом.  
\- Совсем у меня из головы вылетело, - сказал Яков Вилимович. – Надо бы одну вещицу достать. Да поскорей от греха подальше.  
\- Что ж за вещица такая срочная?  
\- Не сказать, чтобы срочная, - покачал головой Брюс. – Но, сдается мне, что не зря Восток с Западом сошлись на поле брани именно в том месте, где Баязет Анзари сокрыл от непосвященных заклятие «Кввайя».  
Твою-то мать, сказал я про себя, но вслух только выразил готовность немедленно отправиться в путь.  
Спеху и действительно не было, любое заклятие высокого ранга бережет себя от непосвященных пуще армии лучших солдат, но и правда новости о переходящем из рук в руки уезде Гармсер несколько нервировали. Вряд ли талибы знали о том, какая ценность у них располагалась под носом все это время, иначе нашли бы способ обратить ее себе на пользу. Знали ли о чем-то НАТОвские чины или же честно пытались вот уже седьмой год выкурить остатки террористов из Афганистана? Вроде бы оружие массового поражения США пытались искать где-то в Ираке, но предсказуемо нашли только нефть… Но все-таки было как-то неспокойно. Главным образом от того, что я впервые узнал, что заклятия Рошания – не очередной миф и спекуляция, а вполне себе работающие инструменты.   
Собственно, согласно известным мне источникам, заклятий было всего пять: «Раба» - господство, «Аферинаа» - созидание, «Хайя» - жизнь, «Хафида» - защита и «Кввайя» - абсолютная власть. Недобросовестные толкователи уверяли, что эти заклятия – и не заклятия вовсе, а лишь особым образом употребляемые при медитации слова, в магическом отношении безвредные и могущие служить только для сосредоточения и успокоения медитирующего. На самом деле заклятия имели некую материальную форму и произнесением соответствующей словесной формулы могли быть пробуждены. Далее от множества обстоятельств зависело, какое действие окажет пробужденное заклинание. В некоторых случаях оно могло оборотиться и против самого пробудившего, оттого с инкантаментумами такой силы следовало обращаться крайне осторожно. Впрочем, пробуждать заклинание в наши задачи не входило.   
В Гармсере из пяти заклятий Баязета Анзари хранилось только одно - «Кввайя», но и его было бы достаточно каждой из сторон конфликта, чтобы закончить войну в Афганистане в несколько дней. Вот только следующая война после этого начнется сразу же с почти стопроцентной гарантией, и большой процент вероятности в том, что эта война будет последней. По крайней мере на долгое время. Поэтому в Гармсер мы с Тиграном отправились в тот же день и уже к вечеру оказались рядом с поселком Каштай.   
Надо сказать, что здесь я никогда прежде не был. Как-то нужды не случалось. И, кажется, в отсутствии нужды я был не одинок. Каштайский рум был чист и пуст, никаких следов пребывания человека. Здесь даже мебели не было, даже обязательной аптечки, – ничего, кроме приземистого стола, такое ощущение, что каменного и выкрашенного поверх белой краской. А в центре стола лежала вещь, которую я меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть: смычок, то ли скрипичный, то ли от инструмента покрупней – я никогда не умел их различать. От смычка тянуло чем-то знакомым и не совсем безопасным.  
\- Это что за хрень? – спросил Тигран, протягивая руку, но я успел перехватить его за запястье.  
\- Не трогай. Не нашего ума дело. Пусть себе лежит.  
Тигран поежился, уловив мои опасения, и нехотя проворчал:  
\- За спиной оставлять такое…  
Выкопались на поверхность мы только к ночи, грязные и уставшие – хранителя у каштайского рума уже давно не было, и за десятилетия без присмотра зарос выход полуметровой жесткой корой пропекшейся глины. Путь наш лежал на север, к неприметному холмику, обросшему черной травой. Заклятье, по данным Брюса, находилось под ним на неизвестной глубине, для чего Яков Вилимович снабдил меня особым совочком, ярким, сине-желтым, похожим на детскую игрушку, способным поднять из-под земли любую магическую вещь, а то и сущность, в считанные минуты. Как хорошо, что этого совочка у меня не было прежде! Скольких искушений, а то и опасностей я избег.  
Странное это было место - Дашти-Марго, Пустыня смерти, каждая желтая колючка здесь резко пахла пролившейся неподалеку кровью, а толща неплодородной, мертвой земли была переполнена осколками металла, как пласт шпига - чесноком.  
Холм Анзари мы нашли через пару часов плутаний в темноте, нашли исключительно благодаря наитию, потому как компас с нафосфоренной стрелкой постоянно сбивался с цели, принимаясь крутиться и метаться, будто пес, ужаленный пчелой под хвост. То, что на картах Якова Вилимовича числилось холмом, ныне напоминало скорее пологий овражек метров двадцати в диаметре. На дне овражка, а, скорей, воронки от снаряда, помещалась серая в розоватых предрассветных сумерках развалюха.  
\- Кажется, копать не придется, - сказал я, чувствуя сквозь несколько слоев ткани, как начинает пульсировать в заплечном мешке волшебный совочек. – К добру ли только…  
Мы с Тиграном обошли развалюху кругом, напряженно прислушиваясь. В сером домике кто-то был. Тигран, взявши наизготовку автомат, мотнул головой, и я кивнул, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.  
В занавешенный тряпкой проем мы ворвались одновременно и одновременно же застыли на месте, держа под прицелом лежащее на полу тело. Тело дернулось и попыталось приподнять голову, глухо чертыхнулось и вытянулось. Тигран опустил автомат, снова чиркнул зажигалкой, присаживаясь на корточки. Судя по расцветке камуфляжных штанов и своеобразным ругательствам, тело принадлежало англичанину.   
\- Кто вы, черт вас дери, такие? – поинтересовалось тело, щурясь от тусклого света.  
\- Меня зовут Бонд. – сказал я, немного ошеломленный. - Николас Бонд. К вашим услугам, сэр?..  
Тело взглянуло на меня несколько ошалело, перевело взгляд на скалящегося Тиграна, помотало головой и вздохнуло.  
\- Отлично. А меня зовут Тони Старк, может быть, вы меня развяжете? Мистер Бонд.

Тони Старк оказался британским военным врачом, захваченным в плен два дня назад во время налета талибов на Каштай. Почему его не прикончили сразу, а отволокли в это место и бросили, связав, одного, он не знал. Почему его соотечественники не перевернули поселок вверх дном, чтобы его вызволить, он тоже не знал, но предполагал, что его еще не успели хватиться: Старк оставался единственным представителем освободительной армии в Каштае после захвата уезда, расположившись в одном из домов местных, раненных во время боя. Его однополчане заняли соседний поселок, пообещав выговор и прочие кары за отказ оставить раненых, и намеревались вернуться за ним к концу недели. Никто не ожидал, что боевики, только что выбитые из Каштая, вернутся так скоро. На этой войне вообще происходило много чего неожиданного, с истинно британской сдержанностью заметил Старк, и я было насторожился, но развития эта тема не получила.  
Он лежал тут с утра прошлого дня и первым делом, слегка оттерев затекшие конечности, выбрался наружу, дабы облегчиться. Мы ему не мешали, тем более что пульсация в вещмешке меня уже серьезно отвлекала от основательных разговоров. Только за Старком задвинулась занавеска, я кивнул Тиграну, чтобы встал у выхода, и вынул совок.  
Процедура заняла не более минуты: сине-желтая внутренняя поверхность его уже светилась в темноте, цвет плыл огненными зигзагами, мешался и загибался спиралями, пока наконец в центре одной из спиралей не вспыхнул и не заплясал огонек.  
\- Хафида, - раздался голос за дверным проемом, Тигран дернул пыльную тряпку, и она упала на земляной пол. Стоящий за порогом Тони Старк покачнулся и рухнул вперед, Тигран еле успел подхватить его и уложить на пол. Огонек на сине-желтой поверхности вспыхнул сильней, взвившись едва не до низкого потолка, и опал, погиб, скукожился, узоры тягуче приняли свой первоначальный вид, и сияние погасло.  
\- Голодный обморок, - сочувственно сказал Тигран, щупая пульс британского врача.  
\- Ах ты, старый сукин сын, - пробормотал я себе под нос.

Когда мы, воспользовавшись серой вуалью и доставив Старка в расположение его части, добрались до рума, смычка на белом столе не оказалось. А по возвращению в Москву выяснилось, что след Брюса уже давно простыл, и где искать его, нам было неведомо.


	4. Глава 3

_…И, мертвый, у руля, твой кормчий неуклонный,  
Пронизан счастием чудовищного сна,  
Ведя свой верный путь, в дали окровавленной  
Читает знаменья и видит письмена.  
 **М. Лозинский**_

Первый тревожный звоночек прозвучал еще летом, в конце августа, когда семейство Тихоновых мирно прогуливалось улицам города Пушкина. Возмужавший Степка – в некоторых кругах уже Степан Николаевич – деловито поедал мороженое в рожке, и внимательно зыркал по сторонам в поисках творящихся несправедливостей. Пару дней назад он героически спас девушку от рук местных малолетних оболтусов, заработал живописный бланш под глазом, мужественно перенес лечение разбитой коленки бриллиантовой зеленью и был теперь совершенно готов к новым подвигам. Аннушка сосредоточенно фотографировала окрестности и восторгалась видами, а Николаю Степановичу было отчего-то не по себе. То ли скверный сон был тому виной, то ли то, что вот уже третий день пребывания в северной столице не удавалось ему дозвониться ни до одного из своих ленинградских знакомцев.   
\- Лето, все в отпусках, - сказала Аннушка, наводя фотоаппарат на очередной бело-желтый особнячок. - И слава Богу, я считаю. Хоть город посмотришь, а то знаю я тебя. Засядете в прокуренной квартире и будете хвастаться своими подвигами. Как мальчишки.  
\- Почему же сразу хвастаться, - рассеянно возразил Николай Степанович и в который раз оглянулся. Вот уже полчаса за ними шел туристического вида юноша, обвешанный значками, в темных очках и жокейской кепке, с объемным рюкзаком и с фотокамерой на ремне, с притороченной к поясу бутылкой питьевой воды. Юноша сразу же отвернулся и заинтересованно прицелился камерой в играющих на асфальте детей.  
\- А не пора ли пож… в смысле, пообедать? – басом поинтересовался доевший мороженое и равнодушный к царскосельским красотам Степка. Аннушка спохватилась, что время и впрямь обеденное, и Николай Степанович направил семейство к «Саарской мызе», по пути рассказывая о прелестях курочки по-саарски и нехорошей истории, случившейся в этих краях с флигель-адьютантом Мазеповым, чрезвычайно склонным к чревоугодию…  
Где-то на полпути к Оранжерейной Николай Степанович слова оглянулся, но туристический юноша уже нечувствительно растворился в потоке отдыхающих и более о себе так и не напомнил.  
В конце сентября, уже в Красноярске, Николаю Степановичу все-таки удалось получить весточку от Юры Беспалых – одного из тех пропащих ленинградцев – доктора исторических наук при петербургском филиале института Российской истории. Впрочем, как оказалось, Юра, по свидетельству супруги, променяв излюбленную свою эпоху Петра, теперь уже вплотную занялся историей Скандинавских стран, преподавал в большом университете, а с весны жил и работал в Швеции.  
\- Ну вот, а ты переживал, - сказала Аннушка, перетирая вымытую посуду, - Наконец-то устроился человек. Давно пора, уже все-таки под шестьдесят…  
Николай Степанович был вынужден согласиться, что да, шведский грант – это вам не хухры-мухры, и нищее финансирование ЛГУ, или, как теперь говорилось, СПбГУ, и в подметки не годится открывшимся ныне перед доктором Беспалых возможностям. А уже через пару недель дочь Юры дозвонилась до него сама и, рыдая, сообщила, что папа умер, похороны в Петербурге в субботу.  
Билеты на самолет Николай Степанович взял на вечер того же дня, и уже утром следующего стоял под серым моросящим небом Петербурга. Ехать к вдове в такую рань было бы бестактно, в гостиницу раньше полудня не вселяли, поэтому, побродив около входа на станцию метро "Московская", передернувшись от прогорклых запахов, волной распространяемых Мак-Дональдсом, обойдя полукругом серую статую Непогребенного перед величественным зданием, битком набитым офисами и всяческими мелкими конторами, Николай Степанович свернул на Ленинский проспект и спустился в полуподвальное кафе с заманчивым названием «Сказки Шахерезады».  
***

 **Рассыпанные жемчуга.**  
 _(Ленинград 1982г.)_  
\- А вот, знаешь… Приезжает в Ленинград старый эмигрант, вроде как… - Юрка перегнулся через гитару и поставил пустую стопку на стол. – Вроде как посетить город детства. Гуляет, смотрит, ностальгически вздыхает… Потом возвращается в Париж, а его там спрашивают: ну как, сильно изменился город? А он ручкой и так грассируя: да ничего не изменилось – Романов правит, Елисеев торгует!  
Мы грохнули.  
\- А вот еще… - начал было кудлатый Артамонов, но тут из спальни вышла Маша в ночной рубашке и халате и укоризненно встала в коридоре.  
\- Совести нет у вас, ребята. Вот Олька проснется, сами будете ее укачивать.  
Кудлатый Артамонов с треском хлопнул себя ладонью по губам и вытаращил светлые навыкате глаза. Мы с Юрой переглянулись.  
\- Машутка, а по пятьдесят грамм, а? – шепотом воззвал Юрка, этикеткой поворачивая бутылку экспортной «Столичной». - Смотри, чем нас Степаныч балует с барского плеча.  
\- Алкоголики, - вздохнула Маша, но прошла в кухню и села на моментально подставленную табуретку. - Не хочу я вашу водку. Юр, там «Салюта» не оставалось?  
\- Угощать даму шипучкой? – возмутился я. – Сережа, подай мой дипломат.  
И под благоговейный вздох из недр крокодилового дипломата, предмета тогдашней моей тайной гордости, была извлечена тонкая бутыль зеленоватого рислинга с заграничными буквами на бледной этикетке.  
\- Широко живешь, Степаныч. – восхитился Юрка. - Поди, французское?  
\- Немецкое, - укорил я этого великовозрастного игнорамуса. - Настоящее мозельское.   
\- Бернкастелер Бадстубе, - прочитала Маша и благодарно на меня посмотрела. Была она тогда редкой красавицей и к тому же умницей и совершенно домашней, не смотря на высшее образование и почти дописанную кандидатскую, и если бы не Юрка, если бы не только начинавшая приходить в себя моя Аннушка…   
Звонко столкнулись бокалы и стопки, Маша засмеялась, понес обычные анекдоты взахлеб Артамонов, мягко зазвенел перебор струн, и вот уже раскрасневшаяся и мечтательная Маша, закинув ногу на ногу и упершись локтем в коленку, негромко напевает из популярного кинофильма:  
\- Мне нравится, что вы больны не мной…  
Я сидел, откинувшись в единственном в кухне кресле, и слушал, и смотрел как Юрка с обожанием и гордостью взирает на супругу, и как кудлатый Артамонов задумчиво терзает бороду и качает головой, и понимал, что проваливаюсь все глубже и глубже, и совсем скоро тоска все-таки настигнет меня и навалится хищным зверем, метя в горло. А черная моя тетрадь отсюда далеко, и некуда выплеснуть закручивающееся темным стихийным вихрем внутри чувство… А потом струны ударили отчаянно и ясно, и Артамонов с жаром начал:  
\- На полярных морях и на южных…  
Тут я понял, что хватит, и встал.  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Да ты что, старик… - расстроился Юра, зато гитара замолкла, на какую-то секунду стало тихо и жутко, и эта жуткая тишина чуть не сбила меня с ног.  
\- Коля, куда вы на ночь глядя…  
\- Долг зовет. – я поцеловал Машу в щеку и пожал руку слегка обалдевшему Артамонову.   
Уже в прихожей я краем уха услышал голос Маши:  
\- А тебе никогда не казалось, что Коля…  
\- Ну ты чего, старик, - некстати заныл возникнувший рядом Юрка, отираясь в тесной прихожей и мешая одеваться. - Ну куда ты попрешься ночью, шебутной…  
Я тщательно поправил кашне перед зеркалом и загадочно улыбнулся:  
\- Ночью, мой дорогой друг, начинается самое интересное.  
\- К бабе пошел! – радостно ахнул от собственной догадки Юрка. - Во дает, Дон-Жуан нашелся…  
\- Не к бабе, а к даме, - строго поправил я его. - К бабам пусть твой Артамонов ходит.   
\- Ты заходи еще. Ты надолго в Ленинграде?  
\- С неделю еще точно.  
\- Вот и заходи. Столичной не обещаю, но одна штука у меня есть…  
\- Неужто в самогонщики подался, доктор исторических наук? – усмехнулся я, невольно представляя себе профессора в майке и вытянутых на коленках тренировочных штанах, зависающим над сложной стеклянной конструкцией - этакого с горящим от жажды глазом и трехдневной щетиной.  
\- Тебе бы все об одном, - отмахнулся Юрка и, притянув меня за воротник, заговорщически прошептал в ухо. - Мне тут с раскопа такую штуку приволокли, ты не поверишь. Я сам не поверил, когда увидал. Ты думаешь, как я докторскую-то написал? А?  
\- Полагаю, что в результате кропотливых трудов и получения доступа в определенные закрытые разделы публичной библиотеки, - предположил я, глядя на него с любопытством. На что Юрка с удовольствием сунул мне под нос волосатый шиш.  
\- Во! Видал? В общем, приходи, не пожалеешь. Там на двадцать докторских материала, гарантия.  
\- Послезавтра зайду, - пообещал я, положительно заинтригованный таким началом, и вышел за дверь.  
Но послезавтра зайти не получилось, потому что из Красноярска позвонила Аннушка, и мне срочно пришлось улетать первым же рейсом…  
***

Ольга – полная и светловолосая, с заплаканными глазами и в мышиного цвета шерстяной кофте, совершенно не похожая на мать, – проводила его в кухню, сразу же налила чаю и села напротив, с полуфразы начиная будто бы прерванный за минуту до его прихода разговор:  
\- Ведь никто и подумать такого не мог, дядя Коля, - пожаловалась она и проморгалась, сгоняя непрошенные слезы. - Он ведь такой бодрый был и не болел никогда. Смешно сказать. У меня в тридцать лет болячек больше, чем у него было в пятьдесят восемь!  
\- Что сказали врачи?  
\- Да какие там врачи, - отмахнулась Ольга. – Говорят – сердце. Разрыв каких-то там желудочков. Ну какие могут быть желудочки, он же никогда не жаловался! У него и голова никогда не болела даже!  
Николай Степанович хмыкнул и отпил чаю. Чай был густым и горьким.  
\- Я слышал, он в Швеции жил в последнее время.  
\- В Швеции, - Ольга покивала, поправила скатерть. – Тоже непонятно с этой Швецией. Три раза ему предлагали – и в Америку, и в Лиссабоне место давали, всегда отказывался. Я, говорит, русский, и работать буду в России. А тут будто подменили. Пришел домой с вот такими глазами, собирайтесь, говорит, уезжаем. Куда уезжаем, зачем?..  
\- Это было весной?  
\- В апреле. Мама даже сказала, что, мол, первоапрельская шутка? Так он на нее крикнул. Никогда раньше голоса не повышал, а тут раскричался... В три дня собрались кое-как и уехали. Я, конечно, вещи за ними отправила, но кто же мог знать, что ему этот сундук срочно понадобится...  
\- Что за сундук? - удивился Николай Степанович.  
\- Да какие-то его бумаги там. Он побоялся через границу везти, сказал, что завернут на таможне, мол, историческая ценность у них. Просил потом посылкой отправить будто бы журналы, а я думаю - ну зачем ему там эти бумаги, лишние неприятности. Он же в этот сундук если заглядывал, то раз в год по обещанию, в Швеции-то зачем? Ну вот, а он раскричался на меня опять, бросил трубку, потом звонит, мол, приезжаю, встречай...   
Ольга судорожно вздохнула и отвернулась.  
\- Может, еще чаю хотите?  
\- Спасибо, Оленька, у меня еще есть.  
Ольга всхлипнула, по-детски утирая щеки ладонями.  
\- Он приехал, так сразу в кабинет кинулся и заперся там. Даже не перекусил с дороги, сказал, что в самолете поел… Всю ночь сидел, шелестел… А утром…  
Ольга заревела в голос, и Николай Степанович, чувствуя себя до отвратительности неловко, поднялся и обнял ее, гладя по простоволосой голове. Ольга уткнулась ему лицом в живот и прерывисто всхлипывала, потом отстранилась и тяжело поднялась.  
\- Пойдемте, покажу.  
\- Может, не стоит? Не сейчас?  
Она тоскливо посмотрела на Николая Степановича и отвернулась.  
\- Здоровое у него было сердце, дядя Коля, – глухо сказала она.   
Николай Степанович решительно кивнул.  
\- Показывай.


	5. Глава 4

_Тебе,  
орущему:  
"Разрушу,  
разрушу!",  
вырезавшему ночь из окровавленных карнизов,  
я,  
сохранивший бесстрашную душу,  
бросаю вызов!  
 **В. Маяковский**_

Артур, сведя брови к переносице, разглядывал свиток и только через несколько минут молча отложил его в сторону, соединил кончики пальцев и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Уничтожать его бесполезно? – спросил он без особой надежды.  
\- Уже да. Если бы прочитавший его был жив, можно было бы попытаться провести обряд...  
\- Убить его, - резко сказал Артур. – Давай называть вещи своими именами. Ты бы стал убивать своего друга из-за моей давней ошибки?  
\- Теперь он убил себя сам, - бесстрастно заметил Николай Степанович. – Думаю, он хотя бы мог сделать это с пользой.  
Артур покачал головой.  
\- Знаешь, вы чем-то похожи.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду свою скрипку?  
\- Я имею в виду Шерлока Холмса, у него есть имя!  
\- Может быть, в той, прошлой реальности ты написал его с меня? – Попытался разрядить обстановку Николай Степанович, но Артур только устало потер глаза ладонью и поднялся.  
\- Думаю, в той, прошлой реальности мы с тобой были незнакомы.  
Николай Степанович наблюдал за тем, как Артур мечется по своему кабинету, хватается за свои диковинные вещи, берет их в руки и тот час ставит обратно, по видимому, разочаровавшись в их пригодности для решения насущной проблемы. Так много вещей и так мало способов помочь делу.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты совершил ошибку, - сказал наконец Николай Степанович, и Артур замер, резко развернулся к нему. Был он лишь чуть полней и ни минутой не старше, чем в тот день, когда на борту китобойного судна "Надежда", бороздящего арктические воды, двадцатилетний корабельный врач Артур Дойл прочел случайно попавший в руки древний свиток. О чем мог мечтать молодой человек, романтичный, с горящими глазами и горячим сердцем, на семь месяцев покинувший дом ради морского путешествия? Конечно же о вечной юности, исполненной приключений и борьбы. Знания всего наперед. Неуязвимости и удачливости в любви. И еще о паре мелочей, упоминать которые было бы нетактично. Он получил желаемое с лихвой. Он не знал, что за мечту придется платить, и не только возможной славой известного писателя.  
\- Было бы честней прожить свою собственную жизнь, - тихо сказал Артур.  
\- Думаешь, было бы честней, если бы меня расстреляли в ЧеКа?  
\- Нет. Но ведь ты никому не испортил жизнь.  
Ах, если бы ты знал, подумал Николай Степанович, но вслух сказал лишь одно:  
\- Это всего лишь твое порождение, Артур. Если бы не твоя «ошибка», он бы существовал только на листке бумаги.  
\- Может быть, в этом случае ему бы не пришлось умереть, - невесело усмехнулся Артур.  
\- А скольким людям пришлось умереть, если бы тебя не оказалось вовремя рядом? – спросил Николай Степанович. – Давай подойдем к вопросу рационально и подсчитаем приход и расход.  
За стеклянной стеной кабинета Артура стояли, сбившись нахохленной стайкой, смотрели набыченно его сотрудники, даже не пытаясь сохранить видимость приватности беседы. Субординация в заведении у мистера Дойла была ни к черту.  
\- Я бы точно не стал писать Шерлока с тебя, - помолчав, ответил Артур. – Сто лет назад такая циничность была не в чести и не позволила бы мне добиться славы для моего героя.  
\- Сто лет назад и я был иным, - сказал Николай Степанович. – Время диктует свои условия. Сейчас некогда предаваться романтическим мечтам и сентиментальности. Нас ждет Лондон и последнее дело Шерлока Холмса, капитан Дойл. Буду называть тебя так, раз уж от звания доктора ты нынче открещиваешься.  
***

 **На утре памяти неверной.**  
 _(Франция 1939г, октябрь)_  
\- Боюсь, это вы не понимаете, мистер Бонд, - вежливо улыбнулся Браун. - Мы не занимаемся пассажирскими перевозками.  
Этот разговор с некоторыми вариациями повторялся в четвертый раз, и мне уже казалось, что в разгромленную немецкими войсками Варшаву мне не попасть никогда. Британские ВВС, привольно расположившиеся на территории Франции, усиленно готовились к войне, которая полным ходом шла где-то там, за границей Бельгии, и раньше времени ни один из командиров эскадрилий не спешил оторваться от радостей мирной жизни, включающих в себя французское вино, французский сыр и французских девушек, готовно вешающихся на шеи бравым защитникам.  
\- Право, Ник, - с сожалением вздохнул Кейн, подливая мне в стакан виски. - Вы бы хоть к бомбардировщикам обратились. Частным порядком. Мы-то на одноместках телепаемся, а вот у них…  
\- Кажется, «Дружище» наклюкался, - усмехнулся Браун и отвернулся к радио, включая погромче музыку. Кейн посмотрел в его сторону, прищурившись, но ничего не сказал, снова утыкаясь в свой стакан. Мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру. Французский я понимал, в отличие от английских летчиков, достаточно, чтобы с интересом прислушиваться радио-комментаторам, иногда вклинивавшимся между песен. Где-то на середине бодрого пересказа очередного выступления Петэна и на втором стакане виски двери офицерской столовой хлопнули, позади нас захохотали, заговорили; заскрипели отодвигаемые стулья, мимо метнулись девушки-официантки.  
\- Наши вернулись, – оглядываясь через плечо, сказал Кейн, его глаза внезапно загорелись. - Знаете что, Ник… Я вас познакомлю с одним типом. Вы ведь еще не встречались с нашим «Задницей»? Он вам точно понравится.  
\- Боюсь, что я немного не по этой части, - поспешил я разочаровать моего собеседника, но он уже меня не слушал.  
\- Ортон! – заорал Кейн, перекрикивая гвалт объединенных сил первой и семьдесят третей эскадрилий британских ВВС. - Задница! Иди сюда!  
\- Вот, - гордо сказал Кейн, хлопая по плечу подошедшего - дочерна загорелого высокого парня в летной форме. - Знакомьтесь, Ник, это наш Задница! Кстати, он тоже откуда-то из Африки…  
Не чувствуя под собой ног, я поднялся и коротко деревянно поклонился:  
\- Бонд. Николас Бонд.  
\- Ньюэл Ортон, приятно познакомиться, - улыбаясь до ушей, сказал Артур и протянул мне руку.

\- Ортон? Задница? – скептически переспросил я, как только нам удалось удалиться от обрадовавшегося неожиданной компании Кейна в тихий уголок.   
\- Николас Бонд? – в тон мне фыркнул Артур и снова ухмыльнулся. Это смотрелось устрашающе – белоснежные зубы, топорщащиеся соломенные усики, кажущиеся почти такими же белыми на практически черном лице…  
\- Это ты в Африке так закоптился?  
Артур покачал головой.  
\- На самом деле я сюда прямо из Эдинбурга. Начинается заварушка, Ник, чувствуешь? Воздух дрожит войной.  
Я пожал плечами и окинул взглядом столовую – радио включили громче, и в центре, где не было столов, уже начинались спонтанные танцы, некоторые кавалеры приглашали дам из числа обслуги, пока остальные делали этим же дамам обеденные заказы:  
\- Пока что заварушка достаточно далеко отсюда.  
\- Не будь так наивен, друг мой, - азартно хмыкнул Артур. - Непреодолимая «линия Мажино» - пшик. Рассчитывать на то, что Адольф не тронет Бельгию - по крайней мере глупо. А ты знаешь, на чем мы летаем? На табуретках с моторчиком.  
\- С чего это вдруг ты решил научиться летать? – спросил я с неподдельным интересом, и лицо Артура застыло. Он минуту смотрел на меня пристально, а потом тихо сказал:  
\- С тех пор, как стал видеть немецкие самолеты, сбрасывающие бомбы на Лондон.  
Я откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на дно своего стакана, пытаясь осознать только что услышанное. В том, что война будет мировой, не сомневался, кажется, уже никто в Ордене. Но немецкие бомбы над Лондоном… Я выдохнул и выпил остатки виски залпом.  
\- Когда все закончится? - спросил я, потому что вопрос жег горло.  
\- В сорок пятом, - охотно ответил Артур, снова улыбаясь. – Твои нелюбимые большевики будут гнать Адольфа до самого Берлина.  
\- Россия вступит в войну? – изумился я. Артур открыл было рот, но снова фыркнул и отхлебнул из своего стакана.  
\- Так что тебе тут понадобилось, мистер Бонд? – спросил он, отставляя виски и слегка наклоняясь ко мне через стол. Я вздохнул.  
\- Мне нужно в Польшу.  
\- Всем нужно в Польшу, - сварливо отозвался Артур. - Адольфу так хотелось в Польшу, что он устроил вторую мировую войну. Что конкретно тебе нужно?  
\- Мне нужно вытащить одного человека из Варшавы, - признался я.  
Артур посмотрел на меня как на умалишенного.  
\- А другого времени ты выбрать не мог, чтобы вытаскивать одного человека из Варшавы? Ты вообще уверен, что этот один человек жив?  
Тут я мог только безнадежно пожать плечами. Я очень хотел надеяться, что «драконья кровь» уберегла пана Ежи во время бомбардировок.

«Мурена» шла неровно, припадая то на правое, то на левое крыло. Вокруг меня кричали так, что я с трудом расслышал стрекот винта, когда чудом севший истребитель прокатился мимо меня. С крыльев и хвоста сыпались какие-то обрывки, и, когда я подошел ближе, я понял, что вся поверхность брони «Мурены» была вхлам расстреляна из пулеметов, а фонарь разбит.  
\- Скорей, Ник! – заорал на меня высунувшийся из осколков фонаря Артур. – Он истекает кровью! Доктора!  
На негнущихся ногах я побежал к самолету, но вокруг уже суетились люди, отталкивали меня, вытаскивали из тесной кабины «Харрикейна» пробитое в двух местах пулеметными пулями тело пана Твардовского.  
Уже потом, когда пана Ежи устроили в лазарет, когда мне удалось незаметно от строгой сестры милосердия скормить ему, уже открывающему глаза, ампулу ксериона, когда над головой «Задницы» Ортона разразился и тут же утих чудовищный скандал, закончившийся тем, что Артур пообещал никому и ни при каких обстоятельствах не рассказывать о своем несанкционированном вояже из Франции в Польшу под огнем вероятного противника, тем более, что все равно никто не поверит… Потом мы с Артуром, на котором привычно не осталось ни царапины после этого безумного приключения, снова сидели в столовой офицерского собрания: он - отстраненный от полетов на две недели и пребывающий по этому поводу в легкой меланхолии, и я - дожидающийся выздоровления пана Ежи - и снова пили, и Артур в юмористических тонах рассказывал о подробностях своей эскапады.  
Где-то после третьего стакана, когда Артур слегка выдохся, я все-таки решился задать ему вопрос, весь вечер вертевшийся у меня на языке: каким образом он сумел в стотысячной разоренной Варшаве сходу найти именно того человека, который был мне нужен?  
\- Не знаю, - растерянно сказал Артур и посмотрел на меня с неожиданным испугом. – Думаешь, я все еще делаю это?  
\- Рвешь ткань реальности? – переспросил я. – Определенно. И делаешь это с пользой.


	6. Глава 5

_Мне снится прошлое. В виденьях полусонных  
Встает забытый мир и дней, и слов, и лиц.  
Есть много светлых дум, погибших, погребенных,—  
Как странно вновь стоять у темных их гробниц  
И мертвых заклинать безумными словами!  
О тени прошлого, как властны вы над нами!  
 **В. Брюсов**_

Выяснить, что случилось с незадачливым Юрой Беспалых, не составило большого труда. Древние свитки авторства безымянного гения время от времени находились в самых разных местах земного шара, за их поиском и обезвреживанием ранее следил Союз Девяти, сокрушавшийся, что уже не добраться до самого умельца, создавшего гениальный алгоритм для исполнения любых тайных и явных желаний. Алгоритм был прост, надежен и выворачивал Бытие с такими непредсказуемыми последствиями, что посвященные только за голову хватались. Известно ли вам, например, что Наполеону I Буонапарте было суждено погибнуть в девятилетнем возрасти во время купания в реке Тернен, а выжил он и преуспел исключительно благодаря скромному учителю французского языка по имени Огюст, исправившему свой недогляд за учеником таким экзотическим способом? А слыхали ли вы об империи Арраксов, правившей на протяжении трех веков почти половиной Европы и небольшим кусочком Африки? А о... впрочем, об этом все еще не стоит.   
Сколько было тех свитков, никто точно не знает, некоторые сведущие люди утверждают, что не больше дюжины, другие же счет ведут на тысячи и тысячи неприметных клочков с диковинными письменами. Свитки находились в раскопах древних городов, в заброшенных домах, в старых сундуках, в норах бурундуков, запечатанные вечной мерзлотой еще до наступления ледникового периода. Свитки читали люди тщеславные, люди несчастные, люди легкомысленные, очень редко ткань реальности рвали с умыслом, чаще всего по недоразумению. И каждый раз приходила расплата, потому что Бытие не терпит насилия и всегда стремится выправиться, заживить свои раны, как перекрученная каучуковая лента постоянно стремится вернуть свою исходную форму.  
Кандидат исторических наук Беспалых мечтал совершить открытие. Хоть самое маленькое, завалящее, но чтобы непременно оставить по себе короткую биографическую справку в Большой Советской Энциклопедии, дескать, Юрий Беспалых, доктор наук, открывший… И названия работ более крупных ученых, ссылающихся на юрин выпестованный труд. Ничего особенного он не хотел, в сущности, обычные чуть стыдноватые мечтания добросовестного исследователя. И уж точно для своей несчастной докторской обошелся бы он и меньшим, чем уничтожение целого мистического явления. Проблема была только в одном: как и большинство советских ученых Беспалых был атеистом, материалистом и мистики не признавал. И потому, наткнувшись на описание необъяснимых событий, произошедших с крепостным помещика Синицына Тимофеем, страстно возжелал найти этим событиям рациональное объяснение. Не он первый, не он же и последний тщился уместить в рамки своих представлений то, что эти рамки значительно превосходит, если бы не привезли добрые друзья с археологического раскопа любопытный свиток.  
Довольно долго Беспалых ничего не подозревал, только радуясь, как шустро пошла тема, как внезапно и складно начали увязываться в единое непротиворечивое целое события, и через полгода, уже с черновиком докторской диссертации, доказывающей, что в деревне Иванеевка в 1706 году был организован старообрядческий заговор, разоблаченный местным помещиком, утаившим этот факт от вышестоящих инстанций, он вновь наткнулся на старый свиток. И вновь замечтался уже над какими-то чисто бытовыми вещами, вроде очереди на стиральную машинку. А вот получив вожделенную машинку, Беспалых задумался всерьез. И принялся экспериментировать. Несложно догадаться, чем его эксперименты с завидным постоянством оборачивались. Можно только предполагать, каким образом атеист Беспалых увязал в своем материалистическом сознании происходящее, но правда была в том, что мистических совпадений он не убоялся, а как младший научный сотрудник Привалов А.И., принялся активно экспериментировать со свитком, что в результате и привело к скорбному финалу. И не было кругом никого, кто бы предостерег несчастного от игр на неведомом поле, даже Николай Степанович, на мгновение так близко оказавшийся к тайне, вряд ли тогда в одиночку сумел помочь несчастному, даже если бы понял, что происходит.  
В этом отношении Артуру Дойлу повезло гораздо больше. Возмущения реальности, исходившие от него, как круги расходятся по воде от барахтающегося утопающего, было кому заметить и упредить дальнейшее трагическое развитие событий. Вот только даже предпринятые Брюсом меры оказались недостаточными в тот час, когда Бытие сказало свое очередное слово.  
***

 **Все, которых я очеловечил…**  
 _(Южный Сассекс, 1976, декабрь)_  
Ледяной дождь хлестал всю ночь, мы согревались припасенным горячим вином, но уже ближе к утру я начал опасаться, что и оно не убережет моего друга от пневмонии. Артур сильно похудел к моменту нашей очередной встречи, и глаза его горели нездоровым блеском. Мой организм, хранимый ксерионом, не выказывал никаких признаков истощения, но Артуру даже с его благоприобретенной стойкостью к смертельным ранениям, были ведомы все человеческие болезни, подтачивающие его неиссякающее здоровье. Огня мы разжечь не могли, да и потух бы любой огонь под этим жгучим ливнем. Оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что в скором времени отсроченное возмездие разрешится, и мы сумеем справиться с неизбежными последствиями.  
Каждые пять минут Артур чутко вскидывал голову и вопросительно смотрел на меня, но я был вынужден качать головой – нет, еще не подошел срок. Только перед самым рассветом, когда над нашими головами, в черной путанице голых ветвей забрезжило серое небо, раздался звук. И этот звук был явственным и отчетливым, чистое пение струны в глубине мрачного леса. Теперь уже невозможно было обмануться, и мы одновременно поднялись на ноги под раскидистым дубом, служившим нам сомнительным убежищем.  
\- Это она? – спросил Артур дрожащим голосом, и я промолчал, потому что этот вопрос не требовал ответа. Это была скрипка, оставленная нами десятью часами ранее на мокром мху, в месте, которое я высчитывал несколько недель. И ясный пронзительный звук наконец оповестил нас, что расчеты мои были верны. Артур, будто бы разом обессилев, снова сел на мокрую землю, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, а меня сорвало с места в облегчительном ликовании. Скрипка пела на одной ноте, и я бежал по скользкой, облитой дождем земле, едва успевая отводить от лица рвущиеся мне навстречу сучья.  
Поместье открылось мне внезапно, вот еще я несусь, оскальзываясь на еле различимой тропинке, и вот уже мои каблуки стучат по вымощенной плиткой дорожке к широкому подъезду старинной усадьбы. Это был длинный темный дом с парой горящих в черноте окон, с запущенным по-английски садом и поблескивающим прудом вдалеке.  
Я остановился у тяжелой двери, на вытертом тысячами подошв камне, и прислушался. Несомненно – на втором этаже дома, в спальне с горящим окном плакал, заглушая плач скрипки, младенец. Надо мной хлопнули ставни, и я услышал бормотание акушерки, быстрый взволнованный мужской голос. Скрипка пела, вплетая свою единственную пронзительную ноту в расходящуюся хмурым утром ночь. Я стоял и слушал, не умея наслушаться, но, когда через несколько минут я все-таки справился с чарами и поднял взгляд вверх, то увидел в одном из темных окон детское лицо, чьи спокойные цепкие глаза внимательно за мной наблюдали.  
К Артуру я вернулся через полчаса и нашел его лежащим под дубом в жестокой лихорадке. Каким образом я вез его, бредящего, в Лондон, хотелось бы умолчать, но дело не обошлось без применения запретных знаний. Впрочем, кто мне мог сейчас что-то запретить? Я был один, совсем один, и единственный оставшийся среди посвященных Артур скорей нуждался в моей помощи и защите, чем мог помочь мне сам.   
Мой друг пришел в себя только через семь дней и первым делом потребовал, чтобы я отдал ему обугленные листы, спасенные Брюсом из магического огня пятьдесят четыре года назад и сохраненные мной по чистому наитию.  
\- Шерлок Холмс, - сказал он, водя пальцем по еле различимым на сожженной бумаге буквам. – Его зовут Шерлок Холмс.  
Так я впервые услышал имя того, кому было предназначено родиться в том случае, если бы юный корабельный врач не нашел соблазнительного свитка всевластия.  
Еще через три дня по причинам, от меня не зависящим, мне пришлось спешно покинуть Британские острова. Дабы не оставлять Артура сходить с ума от пронзительного звука скрипки, долгие годы служившей вместилищем нерожденной реальности и без нужного присмотра начавшей эту реальность из себя исторгать, я на скорую руку провел еще один ритуал. В Россию я уезжал с небольшой морской раковиной, которую на протяжении всех отведенных новорожденному лет следовало регулярно подносить к уху на предмет проверки чистоты и силы звука. Оставлять ее Артуру не имело смысла: в случае неполадок он не сумел бы предпринять ничего существенного.  
Впрочем, Шерлок Холмс не беспокоил меня достаточно долго, чтобы я успел не то чтобы забыть о его существовании, но отложить необходимость помнить о нем на одну из самых дальних полок своей памяти. 

**Рассыпанные жемчуга.**  
 _(Майами, 1977, август)_  
\- И в три дня он у меня отсюда вылетел просто, пинком под зад, Ник, поверь мне. - Марта изящным щелчком сбила пылинку с гладкого загорелого запястья. – Так что сейчас я абсолютно свободная девушка.  
Она с преувеличенным кокетством хлопнула ресницами и рассмеялась. Рассмеялся и я.  
\- Не представляешь, как это известие… обнадеживает.  
\- Скорей обескураживает, Ник, - кивнула она понимающе и похлопала меня по колену. Я уж было изготовился к преобразованию этого дружеского прикосновение в совершенно иное, как Марта подскочила, бросаясь к вошедшему мистеру Кингу.  
\- Ох, дорогой, зачем же вы поднялись? – проворковала она, подхватывая его под руку и усаживая в кресло. Меня такая заботливость слегка покоробила, хотя, надо признать, что Джесс Г. Кинг и правда выглядел неважно. Собственно, как и полагалось недавнему покойнику.  
\- Ничего, мисс, - пробормотал он, задыхаясь и обеспокоенно шаря взглядом по просторной светлой гостиной, будто ожидая в каждом ее углу увидеть по шпиону с фотокамерой. – Я ничего. Я уже хорошо.  
\- Ничего хорошего, - оборвал я его. – Вам полагается не подниматься с постели по крайней мере первые семь дней. Привязывать вас прикажете? Или хотите обратно?  
Кинг посмотрел на меня с ужасом.  
\- Нет, мистер Бонд, я просто не… Я не могу. Не могу там лежать. Жарко. Дышать нечем.  
\- Вам бы стоило сбросить вес, - сказал я досадливо, направляясь в спальню, чтобы подкрутить кондиционер. Холодно там было, как в погребе. Почему-то я не подумал, что после воскрешения мой подопечный прихватит с собой все болезни, слабости и фобии, которыми страдал при жизни. Одно было хорошо: на Марту он и не взглянет. Этой невероятно привлекательной даме уже перевалило за тридцать: идеальный возраст, в котором раскрывается весь потенциал женщины, когда еще свежая красота сочетается с отточившимся умом, обретенным опытом и распустившейся полнокровно чувственностью. Кингу с его страстью к малолетним нимфеткам было не понять всей прелести Марты Банвиль, ее он, сорокадвухлетний мужчина, воспринимал, скорее, как мамочку.  
Впрочем, это было неудивительно, учитывая, что ему пришлось пройти. Я тогда подумал даже, что еще не скоро мистер Кинг вообще начнет испытывать хоть какие-то сексуальные переживания. Уж больно нелегко его пришлось добывать из когтей беззубой. Не берег себя мистер Кинг при жизни, не берег…  
На самом деле процедура воскрешения из мертвых использовалась в свое время достаточно часто и с производством зомби не имела ничего общего, зря мистер Кинг, очнувшись, битых два часа разглядывал себя в зеркало. Ничего там не изменилось.  
Просто не каждого мертвеца воскресить было можно, далеко не каждого. Особенно силами одного единственного малого таинника. Мне очень повезло, на самом деле, что удалось найти двух очаровательных помощниц, одна из которых в течение года готовила будущий труп к загробной жизни, а вторая взяла на себя такие неподвластные мне в моем нынешнем положении формальности, как новый паспорт и реабилитация. Хотя вот уж об этом могли позаботиться и те, кому понадобилась мнимая смерть мистера Джесса Г. Кинга. От них бы это точно не потребовало таких усилий. Впрочем, откуда мне знать, возможно, их усилиями мистер Кинг и обрел новую жизнь в загробии. Возможно, Марта была вовсе не симпатичной английской вдовушкой со слегка жуликоватым бойфрендом, а британским секретным агентом, заинтересованным в том, чтобы спровоцировать массовую эмоциональную волну по всему миру? Даже здесь, в Майами, я отчетливо, будто порезы на руке, засунутой по локоть в поваренную соль, ощущал вспыхивающие то тут, то там очаги отрицания. Смерть мистера Кинга была обставлена максимально таинственно, что, несомненно, порождало неверие и иррациональный протест. А знаете, что делает с реальностью иррациональный протест миллионов? После смерти дорогого товарища Сталина пришлось водородную бомбу взорвать, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить начавшуюся астральную качку. И это при том, что тогда еще весь состав Пятого Рима был жив, бодр и на посту.   
С Кингом дело обстояло проще, но вместе с тем и тоньше. Минимальные разрывы реальности следовало наблюдать, классифицировать и направлять их разрушительную силу на нивелировку действительности как будущего, так и ближайшего прошлого. В частности, нью-йоркским умельцам пришлось задействовать почти всю энергию, скопившуюся за первые дни массового паломничества в Грейсленд, чтобы только частично погасить разрушительные последствия июльского блэкаута. Изначально «черная ночь» унесла более тысячи человеческих жизней, а несколько районов города подверглись почти полному разрушению, и уж точно смерть даже самого известного человека североамериканских штатов стоила того, чтобы свести ущерб к какому-то жалкому миллиарду долларов. Тем более, что астральная энергия на этом не иссякла, а мистер Кинг оставался живее всех живых!  
\- Спасибо, - сказал мне измученный Кинг, укладываясь обратно в постель. Теперь в спальне можно было шампанское охлаждать. – Мисс, вы не принесете мне влажное полотенце? Пожалуйста?  
\- Я вам не нянька, дорогой, - ласково сказала Марта и пошла за полотенцем. Я вздохнул и понял, что по крайней мере ближайшую неделю мне в этой обители скорби и влажных полотенец делать нечего. Это было весьма болезненное осознание. Марта Банвиль, невысокая, тоненькая, смешливая и энергичная, на самом деле совсем не похожая на тот тип женщин, который меня привлекал обычно, покорила меня с первого взгляда три месяца назад и, как мне тогда казалось, навсегда. Но пару месяцев спустя Марте предстояло снова выйти замуж, и я был уверен, что второй раз вдовой она станет еще не скоро.


	7. Глава 6

_Уведи меня в ночь, где течет Енисей  
И сосна до звезды достает,  
Потому что не волк я по крови своей  
И меня только равный убьет.  
 **О. Мандельштам**_

\- Я каждый раз думаю, каким бы он стал, если бы я не отказался принять участие в его судьбе, - тяжело сказал Артур, не поднимая головы. Николай Степанович покосился на него скептически.  
\- Жениться вам, барин, нужно, - сказал он по-русски. Артур коротко глянул на него из-под нахмуренных бровей, и Николай Степанович дернул плечом.  
\- Тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться. Сын. Дочь. Не Шерлок Холмс, грубо говоря. У него есть все, что ему необходимо, и вряд ли такой человек как он мечтает, что на пороге его дома внезапно объявится паренек в полтора раза младше и объявит себя его создателем.  
\- У меня есть мои ребята, Ник, - вздохнул Артур. – Четверо очень непростых парней и девушек, у меня есть Кардифф и ответственность за каждого его жителя, пока в городе существует эта злокозненная аномалия, так что, поверь мне, забот хватает. Нет никакой сложности, чтобы почувствовать себя многодетным отцом. Дело совсем не в этом…  
\- Так в чем же? Ты бы действительно хотел от всего этого отказаться? Вернуться назад, никаких приключений, никаких затерянных миров, быстрая старость и слава писателя легкого жанра? Полноте, мистер Дойл.   
\- Я просто не хочу его смерти.  
\- Сдается мне, что при иных обстоятельствах ты бы первым захотел его убить, - пробормотал Николай Степанович. – Он не простой человек.  
\- Вы встречались?  
\- Лишь раз. Брюсу понадобилось разыскать одну чрезвычайно хитро укрывшуюся персону…  
\- И что же? – с живым интересом спросил Артур. – Он его нашел?  
\- Нашел. Но перед тем мы поимели весьма своеобразную беседу.  
***

 **Все, которых я очеловечил...**  
 _(Лондон, 2011, февраль)_  
\- Все это очень, очень занятно, мистер Конан, - с невыразимым сарказмом произнес Шерлок Холмс, не глядя в мою сторону, - но, боюсь, я не смогу взяться за ваше дело.  
\- Почему же? – осведомился я как можно более вежливо. На счету была каждая минута, а я по воле Якова Вилимовича терял целые сутки на перелет в Лондон и беседу с этим гениальным неврастеником.  
Шерлок Холмс меж тем обернулся и смерил меня холодным взглядом.  
\- Потому что вы лжете, - сказал он ровно. И то ли нервотрепка последних месяцев сказалась на мне плачевно, то ли в этот момент невыносимо напомнил мой собеседник мне другого, далекого и уже давно недостижимого, но вскочил я на ноги с твердым намерением разбить наглецу физиономию.   
\- Ооо, - почти с восторгом протянул Холмс, запрокинув голову и жадно меня разглядывая. – Ведь я прав? Что дальше? Перчатка в лицо? Дуэль, секунданты? У меня есть один. Вам тоже найдем кого-нибудь. Правда, боюсь, ваших ровесников в Лондоне уже не осталось. Или?..   
Я сел, чувствуя, как горит от стыда и гнева лицо. Совершенно они не были похожи.  
\- Или.  
\- Интересно… - Холмс, казалось, моментально потерял ко мне интерес, он замер, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники своего кресла и, кажется, даже перестал дышать на какое-то время, только глаза - горящие ледяным огнем – метались по комнате. Он подскочил и кинулся в угол гостиной, выворотил на пол целую полку книг, вцепился в одну, быстро ее листая. Потом таким же аллюром бросился к столу, смахнул на пол кипу газет, книг и одиночных листков, выудил ноутбук и открыл его, на несколько минут погрузившись в лихорадочную деятельность. Я, слегка обескураженный, ждал результатов этих бурных эволюций. Признаться, даже во времена своей юности я не видал настолько экзальтированных в медицинском смысле особ, хотя среди моих знакомых встречались мало что не истерички, да и душевнобольных хватало.  
Наконец Холмс захлопнул свой компьютер, торопливо накорябал на листке несколько слов и протянул его мне, в волнении поджимая губы.  
Я прочел написанное и похолодел.   
\- Верно? – требовательно спросил Холмс.  
\- Кроме одного, - это какое-то чудовище, а не гениальный сыщик, и наверняка автоген, не может человек обычной, сколько угодно развитой логикой вычислить за три минуты всех тщательно законспирированных и никак себя на светском уровне не проявляющих членов тайных сообществ, по тем или иным причинам долгожительствующих.  
\- Четверо из пяти, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Холмс. – Неплохо.   
Он поднялся, направляясь в прихожую и бросая мне на ходу:  
\- Но на вашем месте я бы проверил… пятого. Почти уверен, что он тоже замешан в ваших делах.  
Он резко развернулся ко мне, набрасывая на плечи пальто.  
\- Чего вы ждете? Чем быстрей мы отправимся, тем больше шансов найти след.  
\- То есть вы беретесь за дело?  
\- Естественно.  
\- И какую плату вы хотите за свои услуги?   
Холмс высокомерно вздернул бровь.  
\- Никакую. Меня не интересуют деньги.  
Я чуть не расхохотался. Покажите мне того человека, который, только что обнаружив существование секретной организации бессмертных и черт еще знает какими качествами обладающих людей, будет отказываться от вознаграждения, заявляя, что его не интересуют деньги? По видимому, мистер Холмс был не только исключительно талантливым сыщиком, но еще и исключительно житейски неприспособленным. Конечно же, я не имел никаких полномочий снабжать его ксерионом, но сама возможность такого развития событий должна была ему прийти в голову?..  
Дверь в квартиру неожиданно распахнулась, и на пороге показался невысокий человек, обе руки которого были заняты пакетами. Судя по буйно выпирающим поверх пореям и прочей петрушке, о мистере Холмсе с его чудовищной непрактичностью все-таки было кому позаботиться.   
\- Джон, я ухожу, - бросил Холмс, - буду к вечеру.  
Секунду подумав, он нахмурился и добавил:  
\- Извини, что не беру тебя с собой.  
Джон наконец со вздохом повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на меня, и я в который раз за сегодняшнее утро испытал потрясение.  
\- Мистер Старк? – сказал я ошеломленно.  
\- Эээ… Вы?  
\- Вы знакомы? – ревниво поинтересовался Холмс, затягивая на шее шарф. Мы со Старком растерянно переглянулись.  
\- Да, - сказал он.  
\- Нет, - сказал я с ним одновременно. Холмс закатил глаза.  
\- Снова ложь, ложь, ложь! Вы встречались в Афганистане, при одном воспоминании об этом у Джона заболело колено! Что там было? Очередная секретная операция? Впрочем, неважно, у нас дело, и оно не терпит отлагательств!  
Холмс бесцеремонно вытолкал меня за дверь и выскочил сам, впрочем, на секунду заглянув обратно и сказав так и стоящему посреди прихожей с пакетами Джону:  
\- Старк? Тони Старк? И ты говоришь, что у меня менталитет подростка?  
***

Черный «ягуар» ждал у вокзала, в небольшом тупичке прямо под вывеской «Стоянка запрещена». Рядом с автомобилем стоял Майкрофт Холмс – непривычно тощий, но по-прежнему плавный в движениях и интонациях.  
\- Мистер Дойл, смею предположить, - сказал он любезно, протягивая руку Артуру. На Николая Степановича он только взглянул черными расширенными зрачками и растянул губы в мертвой улыбке.   
\- Прошу в машину, нас уже ждут.  
Когда «ягуар» тронулся с места, медленно объезжая гомонящих туристов и неповоротливый двухэтажный автобус, Холмс кинул быстрый взгляд на сидящих на заднем сидении Николая Степановича с молчаливым Артуром и тут же отвернулся.  
\- Я так понимаю, что решение принято окончательно, - сказал он звенящим голосом с легкой вопросительной интонацией.  
\- К сожалению, - Николай Степанович внимательно посмотрел на затылок водителя, и Холмс перехватил его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, сморщился как от зубной боли и отвернулся. До самого окончания поездки все молчали, только Артур тоскливо смотрел в окно на проезжаемые улицы и время от времени тоскливо вздыхал.  
Ничего не поделаешь, думал Николай Степанович. Что один человек построил, другой завсегда разломать может. Юра, Юра, какой черт тебя дернул в поход за славой, и себя сгубил, и чужое порождение под монастырь подвел. Несомненно, что после смерти Шерлока Холмса все рассыплется, как карточный домик. Его семья, его друзья, возможно, даже сама квартира по адресу Бейкер-стрит 221-б. Ведь не зря именно там происходило рождение скрипки, отделение бремени изломанной реальности от изломавшего, не зря смычок и скрипка соединились именно здесь. Кто знает, существовала ли эта квартира, этот дом до того, как Артур Дойл изменил себя и все вокруг? Кто знает, существовал ли его афганский знакомец по имени Джон Уотсон до памятной ночи в августе тысяча девятьсот двадцать третьего?.. То есть, понятно, что физически нет, но метафизически…  
Николай Степанович себя одернул и пристыдил за неуместное суеумие. В конце концов, как бы там ни было, ничего изменить он не в силах. Бесконтрольно выпущенного Юрой Беспалых демона, возмездие за изничтоженную заклинанием свитка мелкую древнюю нечисть, как магнитом тянуло к другой компенсирующей аномалии – Шерлоку Холмсу. Удерживать их вдали друг от друга было слишком трудоемко, да и бесполезно: слишком большой силой обладало потревоженное Мироздание, чтобы на равных бороться с его законами. Уничтожить же одного из них и сберечь при этом второго было еще сложней, потому что не человеку это под силу, пусть даже и обладающему сакральными знаниями. Никто из ныне живущих не мог причинить вреда Шерлоку Холмсу или тому сгустку черноты и безумия, что, олицетворившись, назвало себя Джеймсом Мориарти.   
«А ты его в бутыль посади и опечатай, аки джинна» - раздался прямо в голове ехидный голос Брюса, и Николай Степанович вздрогнул. Автомобиль уже остановился у входа в   
госпиталь Святого Варфоломея. И в самых дверях госпиталя, уперев руки в бока, их дожидался ни кто иной, как Яков Вилимович Брюс собственной персоной.


	8. Глава 7

_За поворотом, в глубине_  
 _Лесного лога,_  
 _Готово будущее мне_  
 _Верней залога._  
 _Его уже не втянешь в спор_  
 _И не заластишь._  
 _Оно распахнуто, как бор,_  
 _Все вглубь, все настежь._  
 ** _Б. Пастернак_** **Рассыпанные жемчуга.**  


 _(Красноярск, поселок Сорокино, 1997, июнь)_  
Пробитая тракторными колеями в сочной лесной траве дорога больше напоминала овраг с бурыми склонами и жидкой после утреннего дождя грязью на дне. От серой деревянной калитки надо было сначала, оскальзываясь по мокрой траве и красноватой глине, спуститься на дорогу, а уж потом, лавируя среди луж и коровьих лепешек, идти долго, минут пятнадцать, в самый лес, во влажную хрусткую темную глубь с вымахавшими по пояс папоротниками и высоченными, взгляда не хватало, растопыренными елями. И вот там, где кончалась раскисшая глина и начиналась мягкая, черноземная, дышащая под каждым шагом земля, невидимая под густым слоем трав и незатейливых цветков, там рождалось волшебство. В прозрачном, перевитом блесткой паутиной воздухе висела водная пыль и комариный звон, с каждым шагом становилось все темней, и все более пряный запах щекотал ноздри – приближалось святилище. Черный холм возникал из-за сизых еловых лап внезапно и выглядел сказочно – по всей его повернутой к тропинке ноздреватой земляной поверхности то там, то сям росли пучки диковинных ярких трав, а над макушкой, будто счесанные на лоб волосы, висели травы старые, прошлогодние, седые и тонкие. У подножья холма к нестерпимому уже комариному звону примешивался плеск падающей воды, а когда я подошел совсем близко, то разобрал и разговор.  
\- Вытри, - потребовал уверенный девичий голос. – Да не так! Присядь…  
\- Не помешаю, девочки? – спросил я, ставя ведро на землю. Говорящая – худенькая девчушка лет пятнадцати в длинном синем платье и двумя темными косами обернулась так резко, что косы взлетели в воздух.  
\- Ничуть, - сказала она с улыбкой. – Мы играем.  
\- В царицу Клеопатру, должно быть, - хмыкнул я, бросая взгляд на сидящую у ее ног на корточках вторую – пухленькую и голубоглазую.  
\- Примерно, - невозмутимо ответила черноволосая и бросила своей подружке. – Можешь идти.  
Та неуклюже поднялась, оказавшись выше первой почти на голову, и, бросая на меня опасливые взгляды, бочком пробралась мимо на тропинку и побежала в деревню.  
\- Интересные у вас игры, - сказал я, подхватывая ведро и направляясь к ручью. Тугая струя родника ударила в цинковое дно с лязгом. – В моем детстве девочки все больше в принцесс играли. А вы сразу с цариц начинаете…  
\- Ну так времена изменились, Николай Степанович, - заметила девушка, откидывая за спину косы.  
\- А ты, стало быть, меня знаешь?  
\- Кто же вас здесь не знает. Вы в деревне единственный дачник, и дом у вас самый лучший, и участок побольше, чем у местных. Все только вас и обсуждают.  
\- А ты неужели деревенская? Не похожа.  
Девушка рассмеялась, легко и звонко.  
\- Я городская. К бабке на лето отправленная, чтобы было кому за мной приглядывать.  
Я обернулся, оглядывая ее с интересом. Что ж, приглядывать и вправду было, за чем.  
\- Как зовут тебя, городская?  
\- Царицей обычно. А кто попроще, те Ириной.  
Я вытащил наполненное ведро из-под струи и улыбнулся, увидев, как девчонка вскинула узкий подбородок, беззастенчиво рассматривая меня лучащимися в полумраке лесного шатра глазами.  
\- Приходи в гости, царица Ирина, - сказал я. – С сыном друга познакомлю. Как раз твоего возраста парень. Хоть пока и не титулованная особа. Тебе как, принципиально?  
Ирина совершенно по-взрослому улыбнулась и повела плечом.  
\- Боюсь, что принципиально. Служанок у меня уже достаточно. Хотелось бы кого-то хотя бы дворянской крови.  
\- Ну извини, - сказал я слегка обескуражено. – Чего нет, того нет.  
Она рассмеялась мне вслед.  
\- Не лгите женщине, - посоветовала она мне в спину. – Тем более женщине королевской крови. Мы чувствуем неправду.  
Тьфу ты, подумал я, еле сдерживая раздражение и некоторое даже восхищение. Тоже мне, женщина нашлась. Соплячка королевской крови. Но оборачиваться и отвечать я ничего не стал, потому как ничего я ей сказать не мог, кроме того, что дерзость ее, на современном мерзком сленге называемая "нарывистостью", ни к чему хорошему не приведет, будь она хоть сто раз царицей среди деревенских дурочек.  
Я шел по дороге обратно, по все очарование потерявшей лесной тропинке. Я думал о том, что стоило бы найти бабку этой красавицы и наказать ей присматривать за внучкой получше. И заодно бы как-то поотчетливей предупредить деревенских, что если хоть одна сволочь… Впрочем, учитывая, что всего километрах в сорока от деревни располагался печально известный «почтовый ящик», из которого каждое лето собирались в бега десятки зека, предупреждать деревенских – полдела, если не четверть…  
Но все мысли вылетели у меня из головы в ту же минуту, как, уже выйдя на дорогу, я увидал у своей калитки уляпанный по уши джип. За распахнутой дверцей, свесив одну ногу в грязь, сидел Яков Вилимович. Вид у него был брюзгливый и царственный не в пример местной Клеопатре.  
\- Что же, - проскрипел он, на меня глядя. – Дружеский пир устраивать изволите, а про давнего друга позабыли?  
\- Где же я вас искал бы. Да и не помню я, чтоб вы были таким уж любителем приятельских застолий.  
\- Что бы вы понимали, юноша. – Брюс живо выскочил из своего черного чудовища, обежал его и открыл багажник.  
\- Ого, - сказал я невольно, заглянув. – А у нас всего-то шашлыки…  
\- Сойдет, - величественно кивнул Яков Вилимович. – И хуже бывало.

***  
\- Рачительности в тебе нет никакой, - попенял Николаю Степановичу старый колдун, раскладывая на прозекторском столе свои странного вида инструменты. – Растить уникальное явление годами, десятилетиями, буквально как драгоценную жемчужину в раковине, и в один момент бросить все? Да разве же это мыслимо?  
\- Что же вы предлагаете?  
\- Есть какой-то другой выход? – жадно спросил Артур, а Майкрофт Холмс вытянулся в струнку, не сводя глаз с Брюса.  
Яков Вилимович крякнул, выпрямляясь и обводя всех присутствующих взглядом.  
\- Перед вашими глазами выход все время был! Ладно непосвященные, но ты-то, Николай Степанович! Или ты считаешь, что единственно по божьему упущению к доктору попала древняя записка?  
\- Что вы имеете… - пробормотал Артур, ощупью садясь на стул.  
\- А ты помолчи, - рявкнул на него Брюс. – Родить родил и подкинул как кукушка птенца! Не того я от тебя ждал, писатель, потрясатель умов человеческих! Сбежал от собственного творения, как какой-нибудь… Франкенштейн, прости Господи! В духе сентиментальных романчиков! А воспитывать кто будет? Дядя Брюс? Один на вас всех, лоботрясов!  
\- То есть, свиток Дойлу подкинули вы, - сказал Николай Степанович тихо.  
\- Не подкинул, я тебе что, фокусник? Организовал.  
\- И Юрию Беспалых…  
\- Сам виноват, - проворчал Брюс, сбавляя обороты. – Слаб оказался твой профессор.  
\- Человек всегда слаб перед великим таинником, Яков Вилимович.  
\- Не было меня рядом! Не было! Чтобы за ручку твоего человека водить! Вот и накуролесил…  
Николай Степанович оглянулся, зацепив взглядом опустившего лицо в руки Артура и замершего, бледного, как стена, старшего Холмса.  
\- Тогда Шерлока Холмса и всех сопутствующих ему создали именно вы, Яков Вилимович, - тихо, но твердо сказал Николай Степанович. – Создали для своих целей. Отдали в руки Уотсона заклятие защиты и, вероятно, «организовали» еще что-то, чтобы заручиться выполнением своего плана. Не удивлюсь, если и Джим Мориарти был вами предсказан и вызван с определенной...  
\- Нет у нас времени на разговоры, - оборвал его Брюс. – Скоро все свершится, и надобно сделать так, чтобы все свершилось так, как предначертано.

\- Нет, нет, это совершенно исключено, - заявил Шерлок Холмс, отворачиваясь. Николаю Степановичу было видно, как подрагивают у него пальцы.  
\- Это ваше предназначение. От него все равно не уйти. Или это, или… небытие.  
Холмс нервно усмехнулся.  
\- Я полагаю, вы умеете вызывать духов.  
\- Безусловно. Только вашим близким это не поможет.  
Холмс небрежно фыркнул.  
\- Вы предлагаете мне на выбор смерть или вечную жизнь у вас на побегушках. По-моему, выбор очевиден. Тем более что я не собираюсь сегодня умирать.  
\- Тем не менее вы умрете, если не примете мое предложение.  
\- Ваше? – Шерлок усмехнулся. – Вы не больше, чем исполнитель, мистер Конан, Бонд или как вас там… Еще полчаса назад вы понятия не имели, что я понадобился вашей организации.  
\- Признаться, я и сейчас не понимаю, на черта нашей организации сдались вы, мистер Холмс.  
\- Это же очевидно. Вас осталось слишком мало, а силы противника велики. Вам нужен тот, кто найдет давно спрятанное, способное дать вам преимущество в грядущей битве. Вам нужен я.  
\- Поразительная дедукция. И самомнение.  
\- Кто бы говорил о самомнении, - проворчал Холмс, нервно потирая руки. – Уходите и передайте вашему патрону, что я в состоянии справиться с Мориарти сам. И после этого… после этого я обдумаю ваше дело. В порядке живой очереди.  
\- Мистер Холмс…  
\- Уходите! – прикрикнул Холмс. – У меня слишком мало времени. Мне нужно подготовиться.  
\- Удачи. – Николай Степанович коротко поклонился и вышел, чувствуя себя невыразимо гадко. Гениальный сыщик не понимал самого главного – перед выпущенным на волю демоном он бессилен. Как и тот перед ним. Если погибнет Мориарти, погибнет и Холмс, и нет способов этому противостоять. Если бы только этот чертов самовлюбленный упрямец согласился принять единственную ампулу ксериона! После этого, имея за плечами опыт воскрешения Короля, можно было бы попытаться его спасти…  
\- Отказался? – утвердительно сказал Брюс, завидя Николая Степановича. – Упрямый черт. Ну ничего. Все будет так, как предначертано.  
Да что же там такое предначертано-то, хотелось спросить Николаю Степановичу, но Брюс уже подобрался и, посуровев лицом, коротко приказал.  
\- Иди на улицу и встань напротив лазарета. Жди, пока не дам знак. Мистер Дойл, обождите пока тут, мне нужно покалякать с мистером Холмсом.  
И, взяв Майкрофта за локоть, Брюс потащил его в соседнее помещение.  
Николай Степанович переглянулся с Артуром и вздохнул.  
\- Ну, с Богом.  
\- Удачи, Ник. Думаешь, получится?  
\- Думаю, ему слишком интересно, чтобы отказаться просто из вредности.

**Эпилог.**

\- Ладно, - торопливо сказал Джон Уотсон, вцепляясь пальцами в виски. – Хорошо. Ладно.  
\- Я могу еще раз повторить что-то, если ты не понял с первого раза, - неуверенно сказал Шерлок. – Это нормально, даже я не сразу понял…  
\- Ох, затнись же ты!  
Шерлок обиженно поджал губы и сел, глядя на Джона исподлобья.  
\- Ладно, - еще раз повторил Джон. – То есть, скрипка – это не скрипка?  
\- Скрипка – это я.  
\- Хорошо. Ты – скрипка. Приехали.  
\- А ты – смычок.  
Джон открыл рот, посидел так немного, глядя на Шерлока, и закрыл его.  
\- Ясно. А ты, значит, все это время…  
\- Да. Было интересно.  
\- Я так за тебя рад!  
\- Ты сейчас…  
\- Это сарказм, Шерлок.  
\- Ты злишься.  
\- Офигенная дедукция. Не растерял навыков.  
\- У меня была хорошая практика.  
Джон выдохнул, снова хватаясь за голову.  
\- Шерлок, ты, наверное, не понимаешь… Я думал… мы все думали, что ты погиб. Что тебя больше нет.  
\- Джон, я не могу умереть, - серьезно сказал Шерлок. – Иначе война будет проиграна. Так что в ближайшем обозримом будущем ни мне, ни тебе ничего не грозит.  
\- Какое облегчение… Ты здорово ударился головой, когда падал, дружище…  
\- Поверь мне, - с незнакомой интонацией попросил Шерлок, и Джон даже поднял на него взгляд. – Пожалуйста, просто поверь мне. Меня спас не только ксерион и процедуры, которые впоследствии производились над моим телом. Меня защитил ты. Снова. Всегда.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. – сказал Джон, не веря ни единому слову. Но почему-то в этот момент ему стало гораздо легче. 


End file.
